The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a missile.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a missile containing a predeterminate number of swing wings made of a flexible and resiliently elastic, substantially flat material.
Missiles are frequently disposed in a chamber defined by, for example, a dispenser. A high packing density is desirable in such arrangement. The walls which define the chamber are intended to encase the actual missile body or structure as closely as possible. However, the missiles have wings in the form of airfoils and guide or control surfaces. Such wings require space and thus counteract the realization of the desired high packing density. For this reason, the missiles have been provided with swing wings. The invention particularly relates to such missiles of the type containing swing wings.
There are also known guided projectiles which are fired in conventional manner from a weapon barrel. In such guided projectiles, guide or control surfaces are required for guidance which must be retracted during firing.
The term xe2x80x9cmissilexe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to encompass missiles such as, for example, rockets which are equipped with inherent propulsion means, as well as ballistically flying projectiles of the type fired from a weapon barrel.
In a missile or projectile such as known, for example, from German Utility Model No. 8,428,118, an inwardly foldable wing is provided. Such wing contains two preferably domed wing blades which are interconnected at their wing tips. At their bases, the wing blades are mounted at respective supports. One of the supports comprises a hinge-type fixed bearing. The other support constitutes a hinge-type slide guide bearing. In the folded condition the wing blades are wrapped onto the circumference of the missile and immediately bear upon each other. The supports are placed closely adjacent each other in this folded condition. In their operative position the supports are spaced from each other so that the wing blades conjointly form a stiff, roof-shaped structure.
A similar guide unit Such as known, for example, from German Utility Model No. 8,615,207 contains unfoldable wings and is intended for projectiles and missiles. Each one of the wings is formed of two wing blades made of spring steel and interconnected at their wing tips. A base of one of the two wing blades is attached to a hinge-type fixed bearing and the base of the other wing blade is attached to a hinge-type slide guide bearing. In the inoperative condition the slide guide bearing is shifted close to the fixed bearing so that the two wing blades practically lie flat upon each other and can be bent around the projectile or missile. In the operative position and after departure from the weapon barrel or chamber, as the case may be, the slide guide bearing is displaced away from the fixed bearing in a groove which extends obliquely with respect to the circumferential direction of the projectile or missile. As a result, the two wing blades form a stiff, roof-like structure radially protruding from the projectile or missile.
Furthermore, German Utility Model Nos. 8,324,478 and 8,302,956 describe foldable wings or airfoils for ultra-lightweight aircraft. Such constructions cannot be used in connection with missiles for the purposes mentioned hereinbefore.
An aircraft or missile such as known, for example, from British Patent No. 1,024,103, is provided with a flexible wing or airfoil. Swing-out wing or airfoil spars are linked to the missile body or structure in this construction. Flexible web material extends between the wing or airfoil scars and the missile body or structure or fuselage. In the inoperative condition, the wing or airfoil spars are pivoted to the missile body or structure. In the operative condition, the wing or airfoil spars are pivoted into a swung-out position. The wing or airfoil spars, then, form a pair of delta wings conjointly with the flexible web material.
In a missile of the type as known, for example, from British Patent No. 2,059,023, spars which comprise rigid, hingedly interconnected members, are extended from a missile fuselage. The spars are covered on two of their sides by a fabric material forming a pocket. In the inoperative condition the spars inclusive of the fabric material are accommodated in the interior of the missile frame or fuselage.
The constructions according to the aforediscussed German Utility Models No. 8,428,118 and 8,615,207 require a complicated mechanism prone to malfunction and have only insufficient stability in their operative position. The arrangements according to British Patents No. 1,024,103 and 2,059,023 likewise require a complicated linkage which is subject to failure or malfunction. In these constructions, the wings are made of fabric or similar flexible material which is poorly suited for high flying speeds and high lateral accelerations.
Therefore, with the foregoing in mind it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved missile construction which is not afflicted with the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art constructions heretofore discussed.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is directed to the provision of a new and improved missile construction having comparatively simply constructed swing wings which can be swung out or extended in a simple manner and do not require for such extension complicated mechanisms which are subject to failure and malfunction.
A significant object of the present invention aims at providing a new and improved missile construction equipped with swing wings which, despite their simple construction and swing-out operation, have sufficient stability in their operative position and are also able to withstand high lateral accelerations.
Now in order to implement these and still further objects of the invention, which will become more readily apparent as the description proceeds, the missile of the present development is manifested, among other things, by the features that,
(a) the substantially flat material contains a closed cavity, and
(b) there is provided a pressure fluid source for infeeding pressure fluid into the closed cavity after extension or swing-out of the swing wings.
In this manner there is obtained a rigidified or reinforced swing wing which has sufficient stability also at high speeds and which does not require for its reinforcement the installation of a complicated mechanism prone to malfunction or failure due to jamming.